


South park Next Generation: Alien invasion

by Michaelizumi



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelizumi/pseuds/Michaelizumi
Summary: Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and their other friends have grown up and started their own families. But unfortunately, their Normal adult lives are put on hold when the alien visitors return to South Park and Kidnap their children. Stendy, kybe.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger





	South park Next Generation: Alien invasion

Stan Marsh Sr & Wendy Testaburger: Stan ( Stanley) Marsh Jr

Kyle Broflovski & Bebe Stevens: Jacob Broflovski 

Daniel Tanner & Annie Knitts: Dani Tanner 

Eric Cartman & No one :   
Herman Cartman ( Foster son) 

Tweek Tweak & Millie Larson: Patty Tweak, Alfred Tweak 

Clyde Donovan & Heidi Turner: Nancy Donovan 

Craig Tucker & Leslie Meyers Marsh: Graig Tucher

(New South Park, St.   
Phillip’s catholic school)  
Stan marsh jr kept his eyes on the clock while his Teacher, Crazy old Mr. Garrison, was Droning on about Colorado's first settlers.  
“C’mon, hurry up, ya old fool.” Stanley thought to himself as he watched the clock. The School would be closed next week for renovations, which meant that Stanley and his friends could have a whole week to themselves.  
“Stanley, are you paying attention?” Mr. Garrison asked.  
Stanley came out of his thoughts and looked at his teacher nervously.  
“Uh...yes,” Stanley replied.  
“Really? What was I just talking about then?”  
“You were talking about how Jennifer Aniston deserves better than Brad Pitt and how Steve Buscemi is criminally underrated as an actor.”  
“Oh good, you were paying attention.”  
Mr. Garrison walked back to the chalkboard and continued his lecture but was interrupted by the end of the day bell.  
“Ok, kids, before you all go, I want you to write a-”  
Mr. Garrison noticed that all his students had left before he could finish his sentence.  
“Oh sh@t.”  
“Don't worry, Mr. Garrison, you'll get back at them when they come back in a week.” Mr.Hat said.  
(Outside)  
Stanley Marsh, Jacob Broflovski, Dani Tanner, and Herman Cartman all walked out of the school.  
“Free at last! Let's get out of these stupid uniforms and throw some rocks at cars.” Dani said as he began to take off his school blazer but stopped when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.  
“Dani!”  
“Crap, she's seen me,” Dani said.  
“Who‘s seen you?” Jacob asked.  
“Bertha Stoley”  
Kevin Stoley and Red MacArthur’s Daughter, Bertha, mostly resembled her mother, Red, but unlike her mother, Bertha had her father's dark eyes and had to wear Braces.  
“Herman, let me hide behind you so she won't see me,” Dani said  
“Why?” Herman asked.  
“Because out of the four of us, you're the Thickest! Let me hide before she sees me.”  
Dani then felt Bertha’s hand on his shoulder.  
“Dani, hurry up. We're going to be late for Sci-fi club.” Bertha said.  
“Bertha, I only joined the club because you guilt-tripped me into joining because nobody else did at first,” Dani said.  
“You're still one of the Founding members, and as such, you must attend all meetings; come along, Dani,” Bertha said as she grabbed Dani by the shoulder and dragged him back into the school.  
“What should we do now?” Jacob asked as he and Herman looked over at Stanley.  
“Why are you guys looking at me?” Stanley asked.  
“Well, you are our leader, Stanley. What do you think we should do?” Herman asked.  
“Well, we could still throw rocks at cars, but if we do that and Dani finds out, then he's gonna be-all Mopey for a week,” Stanley said.  
“We could go play football out in the ruins of old south park,” Jacob suggested.  
“We can't play football with just the three of us. Let's go to my house, im sure we'll find something to do there.”  
The three friends then got onto the bus. Unaware that they were being watched from the shadows.When the bus dropped the three boys off, Stanley noticed his mother, Wendy Testaburgur, opened one of the passenger side doors of her car for a boy his age.  
Jacob noticed a massive smile on his best friend’s face.  
“What are you so happy about?” Jacob asked.Stanley didn't even listen to his best friend, and he ran off the bus as soon as the doors opened and gave a loving hug to the boy who had gotten out of his mother's car.  
The boy being hugged smiled and returned the hug. His name was Graig Tucker. Graig was the son of Craig Tucker and Stan Marsh’s adopted sister, Leslie Meyers.  
“Graig, what are you doing here? I thought your parents moved to Denver?” Stanley asked his cousin.  
“They did, but mom and dad are both attending a police training seminar this week, so my mom asked your dad if I could stay here for the week.”  
“Can he, mom?” Stanley asked his mother with a big smile on his face.  
“Of course he can, son. I wouldn't have picked him up if he couldn't.” Wendy replied as she walked into the house.  
“This is great; I can't want to show you all my new stuff,” Stanley said before he remembered Jacob and Herman.  
“Oh..graig, you remember my friends, Jacob Broflovski and Herman Cartman,” Stanley said.  
“Ya, I remember you guys; where's that other guy that hangs out with you? He has blond permed hair ?” Graig asked.  
“That's Dani your thinking of; he can't be with us right now because he has to go to Sci-fi club. Anyway, I'll help you to unpack.” 

Stanley said as he grabbed a few of his cousin’s bags.  
“Wait, what are we supposed to do?” Jacob asked.  
Stanley looked back at his friends for a moment.  
“Oh...well, I gotta help my cousin unpack. Besides, we can't do anything without Dani around, so we'll just hang out tomorrow.” 

Stanley and graig then walked into The Marsh's house and closed the door behind them.  
“I don't like graig,” Jacob said.  
“Why he seems like a regular guy, and he's not flipping everyone off like his dad used to,” Herman replied.  
“I just don't trust him, something off about him, I just know it.”  
“You think something is off about Stanley's cousin after meeting him for like the very first time? Jacob, are you jealous of Graig?” Herman asked.  
“Why would I be jealous of graig?”  
“Because even though you're supposed to be Stanley’s best friend, he seems way closer to his cousin than he is with you.”  
Jacob blushed then looked away.  
“F you, Herman! Who are you to be giving me advice, anyway?! You don't even have a girlfriend; I do, while the closest you have ever come to having a relationship was with the female Boxer on a cereal box cover.”  
“Now you're just being a Dick,” Herman replied.Jacob looked down for a moment.  
“You're right, im sorry, Herman. Do you want to come to my house and hang?”  
“No thanks, I gotta go home and make sure that my dad takes his insulin shot. The doctor said if he gets fatter than there going, to have to cut off his left foot. Text me if you want to continue this conversation, Herman said before walking away.  
(Broflovski Residents)Jacob opened the door to his family home and found his mom, Bebe Stevens Broflovski, using her Ipad.  
“Hi, mom.”  
Bebe smiled at her son and turned off her iPad.  
“Hey Sweetie, how are you?”  
“Im fine... where’s Dad?” 

Jacob asked as he sat next to his mother on the couch.  
“Your father has to work late tonight, Sweetie. There was an all you can eat hotdog contest in town today, and since your father is the only Heart Surgeon around, he's going to be very busy tonight.” Bebe said.  
Bebe noticed her son's demeanor changed to one of disappointment.  
“But he promised me that he would help me make my raft for the raft race next weekend.”  
“Ya know I could help you,” Bebe asked.  
“No, that's ok, mom. I think I'll just try and work on it by myself.” Jacob replied as he got off the couch and walked into the garage.  
What he and his dad had made so far was barely even a raft; it was just two big boards glued together.Today sucked! First, he was losing his best friend, and now his Dad reneged on him!   
(Marsh Residents)  
Stan opened the door, still wearing his Veterinary uniform. Stanley and Graig were playing video games while wendy was typing up notes for her next Lecture.Stan now ran Big gay al’s Animal sanctuary as well as running his own veterinary practice. Wendy was a Tenure Professor whose primary focus was on feminist issues.  
“How was work?” Wendy asked her husband as he sat down right next to her.Stan yawned, then put his arm around his wife’s shoulder.  
“Well, I spent most of the day trying to remove game board pieces from Scott and Sophie's Corgi, then spent the rest of my shift cleaning Dog crap off of my uniform...so that was how most of my day went; how about you?” Stan asked as he kissed his Wife’s cheek.  
“Not as bad as your day, but I am disappointed that I don't have that many female students this year; most of them are just creepy guys who act like they Believe in feminism when all they really wanna do is get in the pants of my few female students.”  
“What does get in someone's pants mean, Aunt Wendy?” Graig asked.  
“Your parents will tell you when you're older, Graig.”  
“Sorry, you had such a crappy day, dad,” Stanley said.  
“Don't say crappy, Stanley. Eight-year-old boys shouldn't be saying crap.” Stan said.  
“Stan, I know for a fact you had said much worse things when you were Stanley's age,” Wendy said.  
“Ya, but I had the benefit of having a crazy father who let me get away with stuff like that; Stanley doesn't have that privilege.”  
“Can I at least say &@& or how about %*@?”  
“Watch your mouth, young man. Just because of that, you're going to bed early.”  
“Oh, come on. Dad, help me out here.” Stanley pleaded to his father.  
“You heard your mother, Stanley. Go to bed.” Stan said.  
Stanley sighed.  
“Fine, come on, Graig, let's go,” Stanley said as he got up and signaled his cousin to follow him.  
“Oh no, you don't; graig has been a well-mannered guest, so he gets to stay up so late as he wants while you go to bed and clean out that filthy mouth of yours,” Wendy said as she pointed upstairs.  
“Can I at least take sparky upstairs with me?”  
“No, now go upstairs.”  
( Tanner Residence)Dani and Bertha walked up to the Tanner front door.  
“Thanks for Backing me up on the Star wars /star trek Debate, Dani. I couldn't have proven Star wars was superior to Star Trek without you.” Bertha said.  
“Well, even JJ Abrams crappy sequels are better than the original star trek movies, so it wasn't much of a Debate but more like an uphill battle for those Star Trek Nerds.”  
“Well none the less, im still grateful,” Bertha said as she closed her eyes, leaned in, and puckered her lips.  
“Ugh, Bertha, what are you doing?” Dani asked.  
Bertha opened her eyes, and her facial expression changed to one of embarrassment.  
“N-nothing. Bye, Dani.”  
Bertha then ran back down the street towards the direction of her house.  
Dani shrugged and walked into his house to find his father posing while his mother painted him.

“Oh, Sweetheart, im so glad your home. Stand next to your father in a similar pose.” Annie said.

“Why?” Dani asked.

“Because this painting is about a father and son,” Annie replied.

Dani sighed as he threw down his backpack, walked towards his father, and took a similar pose to one his father was doing.

“So who was that girl you were walking home with? Is she your girlfriend? Daniel Asked his son.

“No way, pop. Bertha Stoley is not, nor shall she ever be my girlfriend. She's Annoying and Nerdy.” 

“I think you two would look adorable together; besides, I would love to be in-laws with My Bff Red.” 

“Well, kiss that dream goodbye, mother. I'm sick of Bertha always guilt-tripping me into joining her Syfy club meetings, im officially   
Quitting tomorrow.” 

(Cartman Residence) 

Herman was helping his grandmother Washing Dishes.

“Ok, I think that's it, grandma,” Herman said as he finished cleaning a Dinner dish.

“Oh, all right, Deary. I'm going to head out now for vodka Friday at skeeter’s bar.” 

“Ok, have a good night, Grandma,” Herman said as Liane walked out the front door.

Herman then sat down on the couch and heard the front door open again.

His father came in on his wheelchair. He was still recovering from his anal injury from last Thanksgiving. 

“How was work, dad?” Herman asked.

Herman knew his dad would complain even though his father loved his job. As a Mcdonald’s shift manager, he could be as mean and nasty to his employees as he wanted. 

“It was crappy as always. You make Dinner yet?” Cartman asked his foster son.

“It's in the microwave, Dad.”

Cartman wheeled over to the couch and noticed the show his son was watching.

“Since when do you watch Terrence and Phillip?” Cartman asked.

“Oh, im just watching some of the old ones, so I know what to expect when the reboot premieres this weekend,” Herman replied.

“What reboot? I haven't seen any commercials about that; what channel is it on?” 

“It isn't on any cable channels, Dad. It's on Malkinson+.” 

Cartman eyed his son suspiciously. 

“It's on what?”

“Malkinson+, it's newest Streaming service out now, it's supposed to be the best streaming service out there because it has ten times the tv shows and original content that Hulu or Netflix has.” 

“That sounds expensive; how the hell did you get this service anyway?” 

“Grandma gave me a gift subscription for my birthday...you wanna watch some shows with me?” 

Cartman smiled and got out of his wheelchair, and joined his son on the couch.

(The Next Day, Outskirts of New South park) 

Jacob and Dani waited near an abandoned Oil refinery that had decimated old South park.

“Where the heck are they? There twenty minutes late.” Jacob said as he looked around the deserted refinery.

“Im sure they will be here any minute, Jacob. Just relax.” Dani said.

Jacob ignored his friend and continued to look around the field before him.  
He finally saw Stanley and Herman running up to them.

“Sorry, we were late, guys,” Stanley said as he and Herman joined Jacob and Dani. 

“What took you guys so long?” Jacob asked passive-aggressively.

“My parents took graig and me to the diner this morning, im sorry I didn't text or anything; I just forgot to, and time got away from me,” Stanley said. 

Jacob tensed as he heard Graig’s name again. He saw the look of devotion his so-called best friend had whenever he talked about his cousin.

“And what's your excuse, Herman?!” Jacob growled.

“Chill out, Jacob. I had to help my dad back into his wheelchair because he fell out this morning...what’s your problem anyway?” Herman asked.

“Nothing, let's just play football,” Jacob said as he got his pigskin out of his backpack.

“Hey Stanley, where is Graig anyway? I was hoping he’d tag along with you so he could be our Referee.” Dani asked.

“He wanted to come, but he got sick after we left the Diner, so my parents told him to rest on the couch,” Stanley replied.

“Can we just play football already?!” Jacob said.

The four boys then got into their positions as Jacob threw the football to Stanley.

“Go long, Stanley,” Jacob shouted.

Stanley ran out and caught the ball in his arms, but as he was doing this, he tripped on something protruding out of the ground.

His three friends ran over to Stanley to see if he was all right.

“You ok, Stanley?” Jacob asked.

“Ya im fine; I just tripped on this weird rock,” Stanley said as Herman and Jacob helped him up. 

“You mean this rock?” Dani asked as he pulled a bright red Gem out of the ground.

The four boys were unaware that they were being watched by one of the Alien visitors.

The visitor got out a small communication cylinder and spoke into it.

“This is schuf sualk; tell the queen that i have found the Eye of Ithaqua among the ape-men of earth.” 

To be Continued   
Please comment


End file.
